


A vida com você.

by JuliBalas



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Sexual Content
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6012643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliBalas/pseuds/JuliBalas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Em tempos em que as regras dos homens não vale nada, o importante é criar laços fortes com aqueles que estão ao seu lado. Enquanto a prisão ainda estava de pé e tudo caminhava bem, nada parecia poder atrapalhar. A pergunta seria, até quando?<br/>E Ane agora fazia parte da comunidade da prisão. Haviam passados vinte dias desde que o Governador fora vencido e os cidadãos de Woodbury foram acolhidos por Rick e seu grupo. E ela estava entre eles, jamais poderia imaginar o que viria a seguir.<br/>- <br/>Ainda estamos na prisão, logo depois do último conflito com o Governador na terceira temporada.<br/>A história vai seguir o mesmo rumo do seriado.<br/>Espero que gostem.<br/>^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Encontros e desencontros.

**Author's Note:**

> Vamos lá...  
> Minha fanfic sobre o Daryl Dixon, agora feita na minha língua e isso me enche de alegria.   
> Espero que existam fãs aqui que gostem do que vai ser escrito, pois decidi passar estes momentos descritos sobre o Daryl para todos que usam o português e espero que apreciem. Prometo manter atualizado sempre que possível!   
> Um grande Beijo e espero que gostem.  
> Deixem comentários e sugestões, pois ambos são muito bem vindos!

Olhar para as fotos de entes queridos ainda era algo que deixava Ane triste. Ver o sorriso de seu pai e o olhar alegre de sua mãe deixavam a saudades cada vez maior, em outra foto ela via seu amado filho, Mike, o mesmo sorria enquanto segurava um copo de refrigerante em uma mão e apontava para ela em outra. Mike havia falecido um ano antes disso tudo estourar na cabeça da humanidade, ele o ex marido de Ane sofreram um acidente de carro na volta para casa, deixando ela sozinha e com o coração em pedaços. Olhar para Mike era reconfortante por um lado, pois no fundo ela não queria que ele vivesse em um mundo assim, onde a todo momento a morte bate a porta e da pior forma possível.

Ane lembrou as últimas palavras de Mike, " Mamãe, quando eu voltar será que você faz aquele seu bolo maravilhoso pra mim?", ela se lembra de ficar na altura do seu pequeno menino de sete anos, passar as mãos no cabelo loirinho e delicioso dele, o perfume do shampoo e da camiseta limpa, lembra de sorrir, lhe dar um beijo e agradar Mike, "farei dois meu pequeno, um pra hoje e um pra amanhã, que tal?", o sorriso faltando um dente que caiu recentemente, iluminou o rosto do adorável garoto, " Eu vou adorar mamãe! Te amo mais que o mundo!", ela o abraçou forte como se ali fosse a despedida, " E eu te amo muito mais Mike!".

Não era fácil recordar estes momentos e muito menos olhar as fotos, mas ela o fazia, pois não queria esquecer nenhum detalhe do rosto de cada um, principalmente do pequeno Mike. Depois de sair do seu momento de reflexão, Ane decidiu que era hora de se trocar e sair de sua cela, hoje teria que ficar na cerca ajudando Maggie e Tyresse a matar alguns zumbis. Achou que seria melhor colocar algo mais leve, então optou por uma regata, jeans e botas, um lenço para cobrir o rosto, pois o cheiro dos zumbis era forte e dava náuseas.  
Amarrou seus longos cabelos castanho escuro, deixando o delicado pescoço a mostra, colou luvas de couro na mão, e quando estava quase pronta ouviu alguém chamar seu nome - Ane está aqui? - era Rick acompanhado de Daryl, - Aqui dentro Rick! - quando ele e Daryl se aproximaram Ane sentiu um frio correr pelas costas, ela tinha uma atração estranha e que ainda não sabia dar nome, por Daryl. Toda santa vez que ele aparecia Ane ficava sem graça ou estática, ela se odiava por isso, por agir de forma tão adolescente, mas era inevitável a maioria das vezes.  
Daryk era um cara na dele, não atrapalhava ninguém, não ficava de conversa fora com ninguém, era sempre educado da forma dele e era quem provia o alimento de todos ali. Ele definitivamente era um homem de poucas palavras e mais ação, era o braço direito do Rick, um ótimo caçador e sem sombra de dúvidas um homem extremamente atraente, com aquele sotaque sulista, os braços fortes, os olhos azuis frios e sedutores, o sorriso raro mas perfeito, e o cabelo que cobria o rosto atraente daquele homem discreto e que parecia andar com um escudo quando o assunto era envolvimento social. Algo nele atraia Ane, seria todas estas qualidades diferenciadas dele ou o modo como ele a olhava? Por vezes ela o pegou a observando como se analisasse cada detalhe dela e isso a fazia ficar sem graça e um tanto curiosa, mas nunca teve a coragem ir perguntar o que tanto ele havia visto nela, pois ela mesmo não se considerava uma mulher de tantos atrativos, apesar de estar completamente errada.   
Ane era uma mulher de estatura mediana, 1,70, tinha lindos olhos verdes, um rosto bem moldado, cabelos longos, um sorriso encantador, o corpo era atraente sem dúvidas, mas o caráter daquela mulher a tornava dez vezes mais atraente. Ela era uma mulher justa, bondosa, ativa e que em tempos assim sabia ponderar as coisas entre as pessoas, sabia como agir perto de todos, queria sempre ajudar e aprender a defender todos ali dentro, nunca deixou de fazer nada que foi pedido. Por mais que estivesse ali a pouco tempo, Ane havia ganho a confiança de Rick e a maioria do seu grupo, ela também havia adquirido o carinho do adorado Hershel e das filhas dele, Maggie e Beth.   
Ao encontrar com Rick e Daryl ela sorriu e acenou para ambos - Bom dia Rick, Daryl. O que posso fazer por vocês? - Rick acenou de volta enquanto Daryl apenas ficou olhando de canto de olho e fumando um cigarro - Ane é eu sei que você já está atarefada quase o dia todo mas eu preciso que alguém fique junto do Daryl na torre de vigilância... - um ar de indignação do Daryl interrompeu o momento - Algum problema Daryl? - Ane perguntou com medo da resposta, no fundo não queria que ele tivesse algo negativo a seu respeito - Não preciso de ajuda de ninguém, pode fazer tuas coisas, não sei por que Rick ainda insisti nisto... - ele murmurou entre uma tragada e outra - eu insisto porque penso por todos assim como você. Então dois é melhor que um Daryl, fim de conversa. Você quebraria essa pra gente Ane? Te dou o dia de amanhã de folga. - Rick fazia aquela famosa cara de comandante dele e Ane estava entre a cruz e a espada, mas como uma boa pessoa que era, atendeu ao pedido dele e quando anoitecesse ela iria para a torre junto do Daryl, esse não parecia nada feliz.  
Depois de um longo dia na cerca ajudando a matar alguns vários zumbis, Ane foi tomar um banho rápido e comer alguma coisa para ajudar Daryl durante a madrugada na torre, ela sabia que ele não era a favor, mas precisava obedecer as ordens que lhe foram dadas. Quando chegou no alto da torre, viu um Daryl pensativo, fumando um de seus cigarros, carregado de sua besta e aparentemente não havia percebido a chegada dela, pois saiu de seu estado de paz abruptamente - Não vi você chegar, desculpe - apagando o cigarro Daryl veio lentamente na direção dela, parou alguns centímetros de distância e retirou o que parecia uma pequena aranha de seu ombro - Ah obrigada, acho que depois de tanto tempo eu não ligo mais para perigos pequenos assim - a timidez na voz dela era nítida e Daryl percebeu isso, se afastando e voltando para onde estava antes dela chegar.  
Ele não parecia mais inconformado com aquilo, na verdade estava mais relaxado, ao estilo dele, mas estava. Ane tomou lugar ao lado dele, deixou sua AK-47 de lado e ficou ali por alguns minutos apreciando o silêncio da noite e a lua iluminando os dois, Daryl parecia estar em algum dilema interno enquanto fumava outro cigarro e ela apenas ficava observando tudo do alto da torre - Sabe Daryl, eu realmente não queria lhe atrapalhar, mas como ele me deu as ordens tive que obedecer... - Daryl continuou olhando ao longe mas agora deu um sorriso discreto e mais um trago antes de responder - Você apenas seguiu ordens, não precisa se justicar - aquela voz e o cheiro dele faziam Ane ter arrepios, e sentir que ela tinha voltado a ter doze anos novamente, igual uma menininha apaixonada - Obrigada por entender - então ela resolveu sentar no chão e pegar um cigarro do próprio maço e fumar, enquanto iria ficar ali fazendo a ronda da noite ao lado do homem que fazia ela ter sensações que a muito tempo já não sentia mais.  
\-   
Depois de uma longa noite de silencio e algumas trocas de olhares enquanto faziam a ronda, Daryl e Ane voltaram para dentro da prisão dando a vez para Maggie e Glenn, que provavelmente iriam aproveitar o local muito mais do que os dois. Daryl seguiu até sua moto e Ane foi para sua cela, dormir um pouco e descansar antes que alguém a chamasse, porque por mais que ela quisesse ficar mais algumas horas ao menos próxima dele, e por mais que o Rick lhe desse o dia de folga, ela sabia que o corpo dela precisava de um descanso e que esse descanso seria curto, pois alguém iria pedir ajuda dela e ela não saberia dizer não.  
-  
*** Bom esta foi a primeira parte para dar um ponta pé inicial.  
A partir do próximo capítulo pretendo escrever no POV de cada um deles e não em terceira pessoa.  
Logo posto mais.  
^^


	2. A corrida.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visão de Ane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A história segue em primeira pessoa a partir de agora, espero que gostem.

Apesar dos pesares, creio que a vida tenha sido mais tranquila ultimamente, Rick era um líder bom, sabia como lidar com vários tipos de situação, e eu como uma boa observadora sei que no fundo era um fardo que ele carregava, o fardo de ser quem comanda um lugar e a vida de tantas pessoas. Não sou uma das melhores em luta aqui, mas hoje pediram que eu fosse para uma ronda com Daryl e Glenn, eu estava ansiosa, por que por mais que Glenn (que eu tenho como um grande amigo aqui dentro) estivesse junto, a tensão estranha com Daryl sempre estaria presente. Cara, este homem me deixa fascina com toda essa diferença, e também por ser muito atraente, por mais que ele não enxergue isso.  
Sai da minha cela e fui até o pátio para encontrar com a minha equipe, acenei para Glenn e Maggie, como eu gosto desse casal, o amor deles faz com que a gente se sinta melhor, mais felizes, saca? Procurei por Daryl e esse estava encostado em sua moto, aparentemente ele iria na frente com a moto e eu e o Glenn iriamos atrás na caminhonete verde, dei um "oi" de longe para o motoqueiro redneck que me deixava maluca e entrei na caminhonete deixando Maggie e Glenn ter o momento deles, apenas consegui ouvir " Se cuida Glenn!", " Eu amo você Maggie!" e então o meu querido amigo coreano entrar no carro e darmos partida dali.  
Durante o trajeto trocamos algumas palavras e também algumas brincadeiras - Sabe Glenn, por tudo cara eu sinto falta de rir ás vezes. O mundo está tão caótico e cada vez mais imprevisivel que sorrir virou luxo. - Não consigo para de olhar para Daryl enquanto seguimos para a cidade mais próxima - Ane, desculpa mas você fala comigo olhando ali pra bunda do Daryl, estou me segurando para não rir! - quer vergonha, o Glenn percebeu, eu apenas me ajeitei no banco e fiquei quieta enquanto ele ria e falava que eu deveria falar com o Daryl a respeito, mas na real vou falar o que? OI Daryl eu estou afim de você? Vamos ali ficar juntinhos? Claro que não né - Glenn o que você acha que eu vou fazer? Nem tem como, e ele nem parece querer nada comigo ou com ninguém ali dentro. - Glenn consentiu com a cabeça, por tudo o que eu tinha falado era uma verdade, desde que cheguei na prisão juntos dos outros, várias tentaram, ninguém teve nem um sorriso do Daryl, imagina se eu vou ser a sorteada? Creio que é algo muito dificil!  
Depois de estacionar em um dos postos da pequena cidade, vasculhamos algumas casa, consegui achar alguns medicamentos, sabonetes, shampoos, enlatados e afins, os outros dois se empenharam em achar algumas armas e roupas, algumas pessoas precisavam de roupas. Entrei em mais uma casa, dessa vez sozinha, vasculhei alguns quartos, derrubei um walker e achei alguns pares de roupa intima feminina, algo branco e preto, nada muito revelador e iria me ajudar no quesito roupas intimas limpas. Quando olhei no ultimo quarto em um dos criados mudos achei o que seria um Desert Eagle dando sopa e eu claro peguei para mim, o que eu não percebi era a presença do Daryl - Mas que porra, você quase me matou do coração! - Daryl sorriu, pera.... Daryl sorriu? Com um leve sorriso ele pegou a Eagle das minhas mãos, olhou, viu que haviam balas la dentro e entregou de volta - Elas fazem um barulho e tanto e o estrago também. - quando ele saiu do quarto tive a sensação que as minhas pernas foram junto com ele, por que eu não as sentia mais. Segurei o meu novo brinquedo nas mãos e o segui para fora da casa, fomos até onde estava o carro e amoto e seguimos de volta para a prisão com alguns remédios, roupas, latas de alimentos pereciveis e a minha nova arma, um brinquedo nada discreto.  
O dia tinha sido produtivo até, tomei um banho gelado o que me ajudou muito, afinal o calor da Georgia não é nada fácil, fui me encontrar com Carol, oferecer alguma ajuda para cozinhar para todos dali. Depois de feita a comida foi servida e bem aproveitada, enquanto comia fiquei ao lado da Beth e o doce canto da voz dela, ao fundo vi que Rick, Hershel e Daryl conversando, com toda certeza era sobre mais alguma saída que deveríamos fazer, afinal ainda precisamos de algumas coisas ainda.  
Mas ainda seria amanhã e hoje eu apenas queria deitar na minha cela e ter uma boa noite de sono, dormir e quem sabe sonhar com meu pequeno Mike e seu grande coração, ou com meus pais e seus jogos de domingo junto da familia, a falta deles é demais, mas aqui na prisão eu encontrei uma nova familia, esta que eu pretendo defender e cuidar. Mas enquanto eu trocava senti uma presença na minha cela, eu ainda estava sem meu top, então na hora do susto acabei me virando com as garotas de fora - Eu trouxe uma caixa de balas que vão servir na sua Eagle... - disse Daryl não conseguindo tirar os olhos na direção da minha exposta nudez, eu me escondendo desajeitadamente peguei a caixinha repleta de balas - Muito obrigada Daryl... Eu fico te devendo essa! - Daryl saiu da minha cela balançando a cabeça e um tanto envergonhado, não mais que eu, afinal fiquei ali com tudo de fora e ele viu e não soube como reagir e nem eu, apenas cobri com meu travesseiro os meus seios. Acho que aquele momento vai fazer parte da noite dos dois, que vergonha, que vontade de enfiar minha cara no chão e nunca mais tirar de lá.  
Agora deitada e o frio da noite batendo, eu me cobri e esperei o sono chegar, mas ao invés do sono, gritos ecoaram la de fora, peguei minha nova arma a carreguei e sai correndo da cama, quando cheguei na porta me deparei com Carol avisando que os walkers estão quase destruindo a cerca, alguns caíram dentro da prisão e então eu, ela, Rick, Carl,Daryl, Maggie e Glenn fomos atrás para resolver a situação e ajudar Tyresse e Sasha que estavam contendo alguns walkers e a cerca. Nós ajudamos e matamos alguns dos walkers que conseguiram entrar, enquanto os outros subiam a cerca de volta, mais alguns walkers e finalmente o perigo acabou, por hora.  
Voltei a minha cela, me limpei com um pouco de água do balde e mais uma vez fui surpreendida por Daryl, dessa vez eu estava vestida - Olha Ane, desculpa entrar daquele jeito e te deixar desconfortável... - Daryl parecia envergonhado mas ainda sim, não aparentava se arrepender do que viu - Tudo bem Daryl, acontece... - Ele ainda estava lá de pé, parecia estar em um conflito interno - Olha Ane, amanhã eu vou fazer uma busca pela cidade, gostaria de saber se quer ir comigo... - ele estava me convidando para uma busca? Seria uma boa oportunidade pra falar algo a ele, neste caso eu concordei e ele falou que iria me acordar pela manhã, concordei novamente e fui dormir, ansiosa para chegar logo o dia de amanhã. Uma busca eu e o Daryl, o que será que ele está planejando? Só amanhã para saber.... Bom melhor ir dormir então....


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma saída em busca de suprimentos e tudo pode acontecer, coisas boas e ruins. Daryl talvez tome algumas atitudes não muito esperadas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo destinado a 18+.  
> ;)

Enquanto dirigíamos até a cidade mais próxima em busca de algum tipo de suprimento importante, eu e ele não trocamos muitas palavras, a única coisa que era certa era que de alguma forma hoje eu e ele teríamos que agir como um só aqui fora das grade da prisão se o nosso objetivo fosse voltar para casa bem e vivos, não?  
Daryl apenas me olhava algumas vezes de canto de olho, parecia distante até mesmo quando conversava um pouco comigo, eu por outro lado contei apenas o trivial do que havia me acontecido antes do mundo virar uma pilha de merda e zumbis, antes do apocalipse bater a nossa porta como um convidado não desejado. Ele ficou um tanto impressionado com o fato que uma mulher aparentemente frágil como eu tivesse conseguido sobreviver sozinha algum tempo antes de achar abrigo com outras pessoas, mas quando lhe contei sobre meu filho e marido, não foi necessário colocar mais pingos no "i's" para ele entender de onde vinha aquela força e talvez o sangue frio que eu demonstrava em algumas raras situações.  
Daryl era um homem difícil de se ler, ele era um livro totalmente fechado, você tinha que folhear com cuidado, ler com atenção, se você deixa algum detalhe de lado, talvez não consiga conhecer o redneck melhor. Quanto mais perto do local, eu ficava imaginando o porque ele havia me escolhido para fazer uma ronda desse tipo com ele, sendo que ele poderia ter escolhido Rick, Glenn, ou qualquer outro mais experiente, ao invés disso ele escolheu alguém que ele tem pouco contato ( que possui uma queda por ele e ele ne imaginava) e que ele não sabia ao certo quais eram as minhas qualidades em luta, sentei um pouco mais confortável e tentei parecer bem com tudo isso, percebi que ele começou a diminuir a velocidade da caminhonete, parou frente a uma fazenda abandonada e pediu que eu o seguisse, fiz o que me foi mandado, com arma em mãos e a faca pendurada na cintura soube na hora que algo de errado poderia acontecer, afinal era uma fazenda no meio do nada e podia estar cheia de walkers.  
Andamos até a varanda da frente, e foi então que percebi que não tinha nada de errado com aquele lugar, Daryl baixou guarda assim que pisamos naquela varanda, ele abriu a porta do local como se já estivesse ali antes e eu não tinha dúvidas de que já esteve por ali. Nenhum walker, nenhum inimigo vivo e com consciência, apenas uma sala antiga, adornada com móveis rústicos, um cozinha ainda intacta, e uma casa ainda em boas condições, me perguntei o porque que ele viria aqui e o mais curioso, o porque me trouxe junto... Daryl fez um sinal com a cabeça para que eu sentasse no sofá, enquanto ele obviamente foi para um outro cômodo da casa e eu fiquei ali sem saber o que fazer, apenas olhei para as minhas mãos, lembrei que devíamos ir atrás de algum tipo de suprimento e armamento se caso déssemos sorte, mas não, ali estávamos parados de certa forma e sem fazer grandes progressos eu e minha imaginação super fértil começamos a imaginar mil e um tipos de indecências, afinal não tinha ninguém ali e o Daryl estava ocupado em algum lugar da casa enquanto eu o imagina sem roupa, com aqueles fortes braços a mostra, me chamando para perto dele, me pegando com suas mãos já calejadas de tanto segurar a besta, me tocando e eu sentindo minha pele toda ficar sensível a cada toque dele, comecei a fechar os olhos e imaginar nós dois em uma cama, sozinhos, apreciando o momento até que fui interrompida pelo Daryl real que me chamava, achando que de certa forma eu havia caído no sono, o mesmo estava agora segurando uma garrafa de um raríssimo Jack Daniel's e dois machos de cigarros, eu achei aquilo tudo muito inédito, ele percebeu que eu fiquei em choque e se explicou de certa forma - Ás vezes eu quero ficar sozinho, refletir sobre muitas coisas, ou apenas sentar em algum lugar, tomar algo e fumar um cigarro, sem que ninguém me pergunte o que eu estou pensando, é apenas um escape.... Eu achei este local, mantive sempre que possível assim, conservado e em uma das minhas buscas achei um Jack Daniel's trouxe aqui e fiz daqui meu refugio, já que o Rick não acha certo irmos sozinhos por ai, fora da prisão, eu me viro bem sozinho, mas sabe como é... - em um reflexo quase maluco e insensato eu achei que seria apropriado colocar uma das minhas mãos na perna dele e falar algo que na verdade era a verdade - Daryl as pessoas na prisão precisam de você! Rick precisa de você, as pessoas na prisão precisam de você, eu preciso de você.... - pera o que eu falei agora? A parte do Rick e de todos os outros era verdade, mas e eu e sobre mim? Daryl apenas ficou me observando enquanto eu estava em algum lugar pensando no que eu havia acabado de falar e ainda com a mão na perna dele e apertando sem consciência alguma por que nem tinha me tocado até ele fazer um som obvio com a garganta e eu idiotamente soltei a perna dele e apenas falei baixo um "desculpa" e ao invés dele falar tudo bem, Daryl veio devagar próximo de mim e segurou um dos meus braços com gentileza, me dando um beijo surpresa, algo que eu não esperava vir de alguém tão fechado como Daryl, fiquei em choque alguns segundos até que retribui o beijo mais delicioso e carinhoso que não recebia a tempos, nos abraçamos cada vez mais, senti aqueles braços fortes me segurarem e enquanto o beijo esquentava cada vez mais e deitávamos mais fundo no sofá, eu tentei por inúmeras vezes chegar mais próxima dele, sem que nada desse errado ou fosse rápido demais mas eu nunca iria imaginar que ele de alguma forma sentisse atração por mim, talvez pela Beth, Carol que ele tinha mais intimidade, mas não eu.  
Quando me dei por conta e percebi que o momento estava esquentando cada vez mais, Daryl então recuou como se fosse algo muito errado ou com medo da reação que eu teria, seu rosto se escondia nos longos cabelos do redneck e eu por impulso puxei delicadamente ele para o a posição sentada no sofá e o olhei fundo nos olhos e apenas perguntei - Por que eu? - e a resposta foi simples - Por que você tentou me ver além do que eu pareço ser, mesmo achando que sua tentava era em vão, você não desiste e eu fico fascinado por isso... - voltamos a nos beijar, a deixar o momento fluir e as coisas surtiram efeito e quando nos demos por conta, estávamos sem roupa e nos entregamos de corpo e alma naquele momento, o que seria depois dali, eu não sei ao certo, mas sei que enquanto ele me penetrava e eu ouvia o abafado da sua respiração tomada por prazer, eu apenas queria mais e mais daquilo, horas daquilo com o Daryl, momentos como esse são preciosos e nós temos que aproveitar até o mais profundo instante, cada toque, cada beijo e cada movimento que os nossos corpos em sincronia faziam.


End file.
